1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and more particularly to a printed circuit board with connecting wires.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of electronic components generally can be soldered onto a printed circuit board (PCB) by a pad. Because connecting wires connected to a copper foil of the PCB and the pad are often not wide enough, input and/or output of current is disturbed and the current tends to be unstable.